ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mao Isara
Mao is a reliable boy who loves taking care of others and never fails to lend a helping hand, even when he complains about it. Even though he is the student council's treasurer, he's also a member of the unit Trickstar, and the two groups often go head-to-head against each other. He doesn't like getting into trouble, but always finds himself dragged into it. Being a student council member, he does everything flawlessly. He doesn't like being the center of attention, so he often provides support from behind the scenes. Childhood friends with his neighbor Ritsu Sakuma. Appearance Mao is a boy of average height and build. He has red-violet hair that is tied back from the bangs in a small ponytail with a yellow clip. His hair is otherwise short and messy, coming just below his ears. His eyes are a very light green. He wears the school's uniform with the white shirt unbuttoned at the collar and a blue tie. He also wears a purple jacket under the school's blazer. His shoes are brown loafers, and he also wears a brown belt. On stage Mao wears Trickstar's uniform. It includes a red plaid half-sleeved jacket worn over a white v-neck shirt. The rolled up sleeve cuffs of the jacket are white. The lapels as well as the sides and shoulders of the jacket are black, with four tiny golden stars on the edge of the left lapel and golden trimming on the shoulders. He wears matching red plaid pants, with the legs rolled up just under his knees. The uniform has multiple thin golden belts and an outlined star design on the side. He also wears a strap on his left side that's a dull magenta color with a white stripe. On the right side, there's a draped black bandana with a white stripe and dotted with tiny silver specks. He wears magenta colored high-tops with white laces and the tops pulled down, revealing the black lining of the shoes. The outside of the shoes feature a star motif with the name "Trickstar" embroidered under it. On his left arm, Mao wears a magenta wristband and on his right, he wears a black glove with red plaid accents. Mao also wears a gold necklace featuring an abstract design which may be interpreted as a combination of the letters "T" and "S" (from Trickstar), together with a star in the middle. Trivia *Mao's autograph consists of only his first name, rendered in Roman letters. The style is carelessly whimsical. *He's the vice-president of the Basketball Club. *He is allergic to pollen. Spoilers: *In Christmas Eve's Secret Directive, it is revealed that his little sister has been starting to leave her stuff in his room, due to Mao's constant absence from home. *In Chocolat Fes, it is revealed that Mao is acquainted with Anzu's family and has been invited over for dinner. Relationships See Mao Isara/Relationships Voice actor comment "Isara Mao-kun, the character I was in charge of, is a second year student and a member of the Basketball Club. He's the kind of character who, just when you thought he was being a little blunt and unsociable, turns out to be surprisingly friendly and attentive. I guess that's why he seems to have a lot of lines which suggest a worrywart tendency (laugh)." Category:Characters Category:Trickstar Category:2nd Year Category:Student Category:Basketball Club Category:Class 2-B Category:Student Council